Section 503(a) of the Public Health Service Act, as amended, requires that the Secretary of Health and Human Services submit to Congress every three years a report "(1) containing current information on the health consequences of using alcoholic beverages, (2) containing a description of current research findings made with respect to alcohol abuse and alcoholism, and (3) containing such recommendations for legislation and administrative action as the Secretary may deem appropriate." Eight Special Reports have been submitted to Congress since 1970. The purpose of this contract is to prepare the Ninth Special Report to the U.S. Congress on Alcohol and Health (A&H IX), to prepare specified support, technical and other documents and products related to A&H IX, and to prepare a comprehensive plan for disseminating A&H IX and its related documents and other products.